There is a need to mount monitoring cameras and other large electronic devices in a ceiling or on other mounting surfaces which are located high up or difficult to access in other ways. When such devices need to be physically connected to a communication network as well as being attached to the surface by screws or similar, the installer may need to balance heavy and expensive equipment in one hand while connecting a network cable with the other; a situation which is undesirable both from a work ergonomics perspective and an efficiency point of view. A similarly cumbersome situation may arise when there is a need to temporarily physically disconnect the electronic device from the communication network, such as for maintenance purposes. There is thus room for improvements in this area.